


Long Time, No See

by Mahfiruz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Meteor City | Ryuuseigai (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: Just a short scene inspired by (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835070) "love is blindness, I don't want to see" by oceansgrey, where Kikyo knew Chrollo as a kid before marrying Silva. Kikyo sees Chrollo again after 25 years, she's careful not to reveal too much about her and her family despite Chrollo's fascination.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Long Time, No See

“Well, well, well,” A feminine voice floated through the Phantom Troupe’s hideout, “You’ve certainly grown, Chrollo-kun.”

The troupe members began to activate their nen.

“Still love books I see, I’d like to imagine I helped instill that.”

They couldn’t seem to find a body for the voice that swirled around them with a hint of melodious mirth.

“Or maybe my stories bored you so much you were desperate to find good ones.”

“Show yourself!” Phinks called out.

“Don’t worry," Chrollo said calmly, "hiding in the shadows is a habit of an assassin."

“What?!” Phinks exclaimed. But Chrollo didn’t seem very concerned by the presence of a hired killer.

“Or are you still working, mother told me you married well?” Chrollo asked.

“Oh, I certainly did.”

“It’s been a long time, won’t you step into the light, aunt Kikyo?”

“Alright.”

The troupe looked around and saw a thin and pale woman standing behind them in the hideout. She had long black hair and dark black eyes. 

“I hope you’re not here to kill any of us,” Chrollo asked.

“I’m not,” Kikyo replied.

“Then what brings you, I haven’t seen you in . . at least 20 years.”

“Around Twenty-five. I’ve been busy taking care of my family. I’ve come to tell you my son will be late.”

Chrollo laughed, “My, my, you certainly did marry well . . Mrs. Zoldyck.”

“I thought I’d deliver the message in person, a token of our sincerity.”

“And a chance to check out our hideout,” Feitan said.

“Kalluto marks a temporary truce, you’ll be informed if we want to sever it,” Kikyo replied.

“Imagine my surprise, when I discovered a Zoldyck has joined my troupe,” Chrollo chimed in.

“Danchou!” Phinks exclaimed.

“What? I make no assumptions about what Kalluto does and doesn’t tell you. And I would say it is more of an alliance considering Kalluto is quite a skilled little asset to have. I see the resemblance in him now,” Chrollo said with a smile.

“I didn’t think the Zoldycks had consorts,” Feitan interjected.

Kikyo ignored the comment. 

“I trust you have a good reason why Kalluto will be late and appreciate the show of good faith. Thank you for informing us early, it is good to see you again,” Chrollo said.

“And you,” Kikyo replied.

“And your stories were far from boring, auntie. I missed them after you left. Tell me why did you leave so suddenly? You went out and when I woke up the next morning my mother told me you had left.”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time, I’m between books right now; I am craving a good story.”

“I’m not sure it’s mine to tell, I’m not the only one that appears in it.”

“I can compensate them,” Chrollo said sliding Kikyo some million jenny. 

Kikyo examined and counted the money.

“That will get you the first third. I wouldn’t overestimate my story-teling ability, though.”

Chrollo, slid her more.

She counted it, thought for a bit, then said, “Gather around.”

Kikyo told the story of her being assigned to kill a Zoldyck. With dramatic abstraction she managed to blur the fight scene enough for the information to be harmless as insight against her family, but still intriguing. 

“What happens after,” Chrollo said, when she finished.

“Still trying to get another story out of me,” Kikyo said with a smile, “You can’t afford the following 25 years of content.”

“Apparently, she lives on a mountain estate and they have had five children,” Shalnark chimed in.

“Where did you hear that?” Kikyo asked, knowing the answer anyway.

“The Zoldyck tour in Dentora.”

“Must be true then.”

"Don't worry, you do not look like you've had five children, auntie," Chrollo said.

Kikyo laughed, "That's nice to hear."

And with that she left.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure where to stop, I cut a lot because I felt Kikyo would try not to reveal too much without showing that she was being very calculated in what she was saying. Assassins are secretive, you know; careful not to reveal weakness, full strength, patterns, or intentions. Anyway, read oceangrey's story if you want more information on Kikyo's tale of being assigned to kill Silva.


End file.
